Canción de amor para mi Rosette
by okashira janet
Summary: Porque Chrno siempre había amado a Rosette, aún a pesar de los golpes, los gritos y de que cada que salían en el auto tenían que rezar por sus vidas, era hora de decirselo ONESHOT


**CANCION DE AMOR PARA MI ROSETTE**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Bueno lo de siempre Chrno Crusade y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino al genial Daisuke Moriyama el cual gusta de vestirse de leoncito en el manga mmm… bueno este es el primer fic de esta serie que escribo así que ¡Dios nos ampare!, dedicado especialmente para **tommyhiragizawa **la responsable de que ame esta serie ¡Gracias amiga! Comencemos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chrno caminó despacito giró para ambos lados y luego se escondió torpemente tras un árbol, a lo lejos escuchaba la vocecita de Joshua contando "Uno, dos, tres, cuarenta, cincuenta, ¡Allá voy!"

-¡Joshua cuenta bien!- más lejos aún escuchó la voz molesta de Rosette que aún corría para esconderse tras una piedra.

-Ok, voy de nuevo uno, dos, tres, cuatro…- la cuenta siguió y Chrno negó con la cabeza para después correr en dirección a Rosette, cuando él era un demonio niño… bueno no recordaba mucho de ese entonces pero de algo sí estaba seguro, nunca había jugado antes a las escondidillas.

-¡Chrno que nos va a ver!- la niña rubia de dos trencitas lo jaló violentamente del hombro haciéndolo caer en el proceso.

-¡Ay Rosette!- se quejó el pequeño demonio sobandose la cabeza.

-Uno, dos, tres por Chrno ¡Le veo su capa desvaída atrás de la piedra!-

-¡Demonios!- la niña gruñó y entonces la voz de su hermano volvió a sonar cantarina frente a ellos.

-¡Y un, dos, tres por Rosette que ya la escuche a un lado de Chrno!-

-¡Eso es trampa tienes que verme!-

-¡Pero ya sé que estas ahí!-

-¡Pero debes verme!-

-¡No seas mentirosa!-

-¡No seas mal jugador!- y aún tirado en el piso Chrno sonrió con su melena violeta regándose a su alrededor como una alfombra, porque se sentía vivo, porque estando al lado de ese par de hermanos era como si por unos instantes se olvidara de que sin sus cuernos cada día que pasaba era un día más que se le agotaba la energía Astral y con ella su vida.

-¡Ea Chrno!- el demonio parpadeó cuando la niña se giró hacía él sonriéndole con esos ojos azules tan profundos y palpitantes como el mar -¡No te quedes ahí, ayúdame a darle su merecido a Joshua!- y saltó sobre él dándole por un momento la visión de faldas, encajes y ropa interior que lo dejo aún más tirado en el piso, con una cara de bobo y un sonrojo tonto en las mejillas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Orfanato?-

-Monasterio Chrno, monasterio- la pequeña rubia negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué diferencia hay?-

-El orfanato era donde estábamos antes, donde van los niños huérfanos-

-¿Y esto?- el pequeño demonio por un momento se sintió cohibido, no era algo que pudiera describir con palabras pero se sentía mal de estar en ese lugar con cruces y un aura de santidad por todos lados.

-Un monasterio es…- la pequeña se pegó al vidrio del carro donde viajaba forzando la mirada –Es un lugar aburrido con biblias, estatuas de santos, agua bendita y todas esas cosas-

-¡Ah!- completamente aterrorizado Chrno tragó saliva y se retrepó al sillón encogiendo los pies, su capa deslucida le tapó inmediatamente las piernas.

-¿Por qué te asustas?- la niña se giró a verlo parpadeando –Es cierto que es un lugar nuevo y no conocemos a nadie pero…-

-No es eso-

-También sé que es grande y puede parecer aterrador-

-No es eso-

-Y de seguro que todos son unos mojigatos y…-

-¡No es eso!- al punto del colapso el chico de cabello violeta encogió hasta las orejas haciéndose un ovillo en el asiento.

-Parece que aún no entiendes del todo que tu amigo es un demonio- en el asiento delantero se escuchó la estridente y sincera risa del ministro Remington.

-¿Y eso que?- la niña ladeó la cabeza.

-Ángeles, demonios, la iglesia…- el ministro guardo silencio como esperando que la niña comprendiera pero en vez de eso la hiperactiva rubia volteó hacía su amigo sonriendo.

-¡Ya veo!, Te sientes solo porque en este lugar no tendrás mas amigos demonios con los cuales jugar, no te preocupes yo siempre seguiré jugando contigo-

-Ah…- Chrno entonces sonrió hacía ella nerviosamente, no podía decirle a la niña que en realidad él tenía un montonal de años y que había dejado de ser un niño hace mucho pero mucho tiempo y por ende solo jugaba con ella para complacerla (aunque si era sincero la parte infantil que aún seguía viviendo dentro de él disfrutaba muchísimo esos momentos).

-Bueno…- en el asiento del conductor la voz del ministro se volvió seria –Ahora solo nos queda rezar para que la orden lo acepte-

-¿A quien?- la rubia se inclinó hacía delante.

-A Chrno… porque es un demonio- lo aclaró porque al parecer para la niña ser un demonio o ser un humano no tenía ninguna diferencia ni importancia.

-Pues lo tendrán que aceptar claro- la chica se cruzó de brazos segura y el jovencito de cabello violeta bajó la mirada azorado –Porque yo nunca estaría en un lugar donde no aceptaran a Chrno- y como si no hubiera dicho nada importante la chiquilla siguió observando por la ventana mientras al demonio las mejillas se le pintaban de carmín.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Llevaban un año en ese lugar, un largo año, pero él todavía no podía acostumbrarse, a veces mientras dormía sentía que el aire de santidad lo ahogaba y tenía que boquear desesperado para poder respirar, en otras ocasiones se sentía mareado o sin fuerzas para levantarse, pero era natural, las iglesias se habían construido para contener la paz espiritual, para alejar a los demonios y él era un demonio.

Estar cerca de ese campo sagrado lo asfixiaba y lo ponía malo, pero seguía ahí ¿Por qué seguía ahí? ¡Ah!, porque había hecho un contrato con Rosette Christopher, porque ahora su vida dependía de ella… no, no era solo eso.

Sentado en una silla de madera en el laboratorio del viejo Elder el demonio sacudió la cabeza, Rosette dormía en el monasterio con el resto de las novicias pero él, aunque se hacía pasar por su hermano dormía en ese extraño taller que estaba un poco retirado del edificio principal.

La pequeña le había preguntado muchas veces si eso lo molestaba pero si era sincero para Chrno era como un pequeño alivio, el taller estaba retirado de ese aire de santidad que tanto lo asfixiaba y como Elder solía decirle, con sus mañas de viejo degenerado en el taller no podía respirarse más que lujuria y perversión.

-¡Chrno!- asombrado por el grito a mitad de la noche el demonio corrió hasta la ventana pegándose al vidrio.

-¡Chrno déjame entrar!- la niña tiritaba en medio de la nieve, sus dos trencitas rubias bien apretadas sobre sus hombros y su traje de novicia que le arrastraba casi hasta el suelo.

-¡Rosette!, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Cállate y apura!- rápidamente el demonio le abrió la puerta y ella entró tiritando y se dejó caer en un sillón -¡Que frío!-

-No tenías porque venir…- él entonces giró la vista hacía un rincón del salón, si era sincero le hacía ilusión que Rosette rompiera las reglas del monasterio y se saliera en las noches solo para verlo pero eso no dejaba de ser malo.

-¡Ah!- la chica entonces se paró y le estiró las mejillas mientras en su frente latía una venita rabiosa -¡Todo lo que hice para venir a verte y me sales con esas!-

-Rosette…- le dolían tanto los cachetes que pequeñas lagrimitas empezaron a aparecer en sus ojos rojizos.

-Si serás baboso- la chica entonces lo soltó y miró por la ventana los copos de nieve caer –Además no lo hice solo por ti para que sepas- típico de la rubia portarse orgullosa.

-¿Entonces por que te escapaste?- hubiera podido añadir "de nuevo" pero prefirió dejar las cosas tal y como estaban.

-Las niñas del monasterio me caen mal- la chica entonces se echó hacía atrás recargando la cabeza en el sillón y cerrando los ojos –En la noche cuentan historias tenebrosas sobre los demonios y tiemblan todas como gelatina, dicen que no pueden existir demonios buenos y que soy una tonta por estar a tu lado-

-Ah…- repentinamente Chrno se sintió muy mal y apretó sus puños bajo la gabardina que Elder le había confeccionado.

-¡Entonces yo les dije que eran todas unas estupidas y les jale el pelo!- la rubia se levantó de un salto y alzó un puño triunfante mientras de sus ojos salían llamas y el pobre demonio se iba hacía atrás haciendo una mueca -¡Luego patee a esa tal Tephanie en el culo taaan fuerte que dudo mucho que pueda volver a sentarse!-

-¡Rosette!- jalándola de un brazo Chrno se puso un dedo sobre los labios, si seguía gritando así de fuerte de seguro que "el viejo pervertido" como lo llamaba la rubia se aparecería en cualquier instante.

-Ah, lo siento- la chica sonrió nerviosamente –Pero aunque me sentí muy liberada en esos instantes después la hermana Kate me ha puesto una regañada monumental y me ha obligado a lavar la vajilla por un mes entero-

-Lo siento…- Chrno bajó la cabeza abatido.

-¿Por qué?- y ella seguía tan despistada como de costumbre.

-Porque por mi culpa te han castigado-

-Claro que no es así- la chica entonces se giró hacía la ventana, la nieve seguía cayendo como un manto suave –Si se meten contigo se están metiendo conmigo- si la jovencita hubiera girado a verlo tal vez se habría asombrado de ver que el pequeño demonio estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, porque ahora lo entendía, él estaba en ese monasterio donde su existencia era tan difícil por una sola razón, por ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Por favor déjeme verla!- Chrno se detuvo implorante ante el ministro.

-No creo que ella agradezca mucho tu presencia en estos momentos- el rubio parecía estar algo avergonzado y a claras luces se notaba que quería escapar de esa conversación.

-¡Por favor, ella seguro querrá verme!- el demonio de largos cabellos violetas intentó vadear al ministro pero éste lo sujetó de los hombros mientras cerraba los ojos y una raya morada aparecía por encima de su nariz.

-Chrno-

-¡Por favor!- el demonio volvió a suplicar, desde hace más de dos días que no podía ver a su contratista y todos le decían que se encontraba indispuesta pero nadie le decía bien a bien que estaba pasando ¿Y si le había dado catarro?, ¿Y si le dolía su barriguita?, ¿Y si se había lastimado en un entrenamiento?

-Chrno, hay momentos en que las mujeres prefieren estar solas-

-¡Pero Rosette siempre ha preferido mi compañía!- Ewan entonces hizo una mueca, el demonio no estaba entendiendo con indirectas ¿Pero como decirle a un demonio que hay un momento en la vida de las niñas que pasan de pronto a convertirse en mujeres?

-Verás Chrno, puede que Rosette este mas irritable de lo normal o puede que se encuentre muy triste, es normal porque…-

-¡Por eso necesito verla!- bueno, era un hecho, los demonios eran igual de idiotas que los hombres para comprender esos asuntos.

-No creo que sea una buena idea como ya te he dicho porque…-

-¡Ministro Remington!- a lo lejos la voz de una novicia se dejo escuchar -¡La hermana Kate lo llama!- el rubio hizo una mueca y luego volvió sus ojos azules como el mar hacía el demonio que aún sujetaba por los hombros.

-No vayas con Rosette, no creo que te lo agradezca- y luego lo soltó y caminó rápidamente hacía el despacho de la monja, pero el "No vayas con Rosette" para Chrno fue como si le dijeran lo contrario, él por lo general obedecía las reglas creadas por los humanos y trataba de ser obediente y dócil pero todo cambiaba cuando el asunto tenía que ver con su contratista, por ella sería capaz de destruir todas las cadenas y pasar por encima de todas las reglas.

-¡Rosette!- corrió a su cuarto y entró sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

-Chrno…- ella estaba acostada en su cama, tan quieta como una muñeca de cuerda a la que se le hubiera acabado el impulso.

-¡Rosette!, ¿Cómo estas?, quería verte pero no me dejaban entrar y…- el demonio paró de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados.

-¿Qué pasa?- ella se levantó lentamente y su cabello rubio que esta vez no llevaba atado cayó como una cascada sobre sus hombros.

-¡Huele a sangre!- el demonio entonces corrió hacía ella e intentó quitarle las cobijas que cubrían su cuerpo -¡Oh Rosette!, ¡¿Te lastimaron?!, ¡¿Quién lo hizo?!, ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!-

-¡Aléjate idiota!- cambiando drásticamente de comportamiento la chica pateó a su pactante en la cara haciéndolo volar varios metros -¡Lárgate de mi cuarto imbecil!-

-¡Pero Rosette!- sin saber que demonios pasaba el demonio se acarició su mejilla adolorido, la rubia bufaba avanzando hacía él con no muy buenas intenciones, llevaba puesta su bata de dormir y ni tardo ni perezoso el demonio recorrió con la vista todo su cuerpo pero no encontró ninguna herida que saltara a la luz.

-¡Te dije que te largaras!-

-¿Por qué huelo tu sangre si no veo que estés herida?-

-¡Solo largo!- mortalmente avergonzada la exorcista le dio una patada en el trasero capaz de mover a un rinoceronte y después le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-¿Qué pasa?- el demonio trastabillo y luego se dejo caer de sentón frente a la puerta, Rosette olía a sangre pero no estaba herida y aunque eso le preocupaba había algo que lo confundía aún más ¿Por qué ese olor a sangre también traía consigo el aviso de una fruta que esta madura y en espera de que le hincara el diente?

Aun seguía sacudiendo la cabeza sin lograr entender cuando el ministro Remington se acercó corriendo a él.

-¿Entraste verdad?-

-Ah- el demonio giró hacía él sus ojos rojizos y confundidos –Ella me pateó-

-Ya siquiera…- sonriendo el ministro se sentó a su lado –Cuando yo entré ahí no paraba de llorar-

-¿Llorar?- el demonio alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-Si decía algo como "¿Por qué nací niña?" y "¡Odio a la hermana Kate!"-

-¿Qué?- Chrno hizo una mueca y el rubio río con ganas.

-Me supongo que no comprendes ni media palabra de lo que esta ocurriendo- el demonio asintió vehementemente con la cabeza –Bueno… ¿Cómo explicarlo?-

-¿Por qué Rosette huele a sangre?-

-Ah… olvidaba tu olfato-

-No noté que estuviera herida-

-Bueno, eso es algo… no sé si sea correcto que yo te lo explique… como sea, conociendo a Rosette no te dirá nada así que te lo explicare-

-Por favor- Chrno lo observó suplicante.

-Es parte del proceso humano que sufren las mujeres, por así decirlo es el paso que separa a una niña de una mujer-

-¿De una mujer?- repentinamente el demonio se sintió mareado -¿Rosette se convirtió en una mujer?-

-Fisiológicamente- el ministro soltó un suspiro –Mentalmente le falta mucho por avanzar-

-Ahora entiendo porque olía así-

-¿A que olía?- de un momento a otro las facciones del ministro se volvieron serias.

-Ella… era como si se tratara de una fruta madura-

-¿En espera de ser mordida?- Chrno dio un respingo, justamente ese era el deseo que se había despertado en su cuerpo al oler a la rubia.

-A veces olvido que eres un demonio- la voz del ministro le salió tan hueca desde la garganta que el jovencito de cabello violeta no supo si eso era un insulto, un recordatorio o un simple comentario.

-¿A que se refiere?- el rubio se puso de pie sin verlo, todo rastro de camaradería se había borrado de su rostro.

-Solo no le hagas daño-

-¡Yo nunca la lastimaría!- y el eco del grito desesperado del demonio quedo flotando en el pasillo al tiempo que el ministro se alejaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Quince años, a los quince años la mayoría de las chicas eran presentadas en sociedad, se ponían largos vestidos y bailaban un vals donde dejaban atrás su niñez.

Quince años, era el sueño de las chicas normales… Rosette cumplía exactamente quince primaveras ese día, pero…

-¡Chrno la barrera!-

-¡Voy!-

-¡Pero muévete con un infierno!- la chica se lanzó hacía un lado mientras en sus manos las pistolas eran dirigidas hacía el objetivo -¡Dale paz a aquellos que están perdidos!, ¡Dale descanso a aquellos que amenazan a los demás!, ¡Y dale muerte al demonio!-

-¡Rosette!- pero ya su contratista había hecho una balacera monumental dejando al otro demonio que les habían mandado exorcizar echó polvo.

-¡Yeah!- la rubia se levantó sonriendo, su falda estaba desgarrada y de su brazo caían gotas de sangre -¡Se lo merecía el bastardo!-

-¡Rosette!, ¿Estas bien?- Chrno se acercó hasta ella corriendo y se apresuró a intentar curar su brazo pero la chica fue mas rápida y lo tomó del cuello de su chaqueta jalándolo hacía afuera.

-¡El ministro Remington estará muy feliz cuando vea lo bien que lo hicimos!-

-Rosette… pero si destruiste el edificio-

-¡Ah!, nadie dijo nada de proteger la infraestructura, ellos dicen mata a un demonio yo mato un demonio, fin de la discusión-

-Pero la hermana Kate…-

-Ella tendrá que tragarse sus palabras ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños después de todo!- la chica sonrió feliz y Chrno que seguía siendo jalado de mala manera se llevó ambas manos al cuello intentando pasar aire.

-Rosette, yo quería decirte que…- pero no pudo terminar porque la chica lo arrojó dentro del carro como si en vez de un ser vivo fuera un simple peluche y luego se sentó ella en el asiento del conductor pisando a fondo el acelerador.

-¡El ministro Remington dijo que me compraría un pastel!-

-Que amable de su parte- el demonio se pegó a su asiento y una mueca se dibujo en su cara, si la rubia seguía conduciendo de esa forma verían el pastel pero solo cuando estuvieran en el purgatorio.

-¡Si verdad!- por un momento la chica dejo de ver el camino para pasar a sonreír bobamente –Él es taaan lindo-

-¡Rosette!-

-¡Ah!- la chica dio un volantazo para no estrellarse en un poste y después del breve susto volvió a pisar a fondo el acelerador y solo por obra y gracia del espíritu santo se detuvo frente a la orden sin llevarse de encuentro la pared.

-¡Pensé que moriría!- Chrno bajó casi arrastrando del coche, aún no entendía como era que le soltaban un carro a Rosette si era una amenaza para ella misma y para todos los que la rodeaban… quizás era eso, querían deshacerse de él y por eso lo mandaban con la chica en esa maquina del demonio.

-¡No exageres!- la joven bajó de un salto y en ese instante unas voces masculinas y jóvenes se dejaron escuchar tras ellos.

-¡Rosette!- Chrno echó una mirada disimulada por encima de la cajuela del carro, tres jóvenes vestidos con el uniforme de la orden se acercaban hacía la rubia corriendo.

-¡Fred!, ¡Jasón!, ¡Irving!- la chica los saludó sin ser consciente de que al mover la mano nuevas gotitas de sangre resbalaban por su brazo.

-¡Rosette!, ¿Qué pasó esta vez?- Jasón que era el mas alto del grupo le puso una mano encima de la cabeza a la rubia negando.

-Un demonio grande, nada grave- la chica zafó la cabeza pero enseguida los otros dos pasaron a jalarle los brazos examinándola.

-Tsk, te has cortado-

-Y la falda se te ha corrido-

-Veo tu ropa interior-

-¡Idiotas!- la chica pasó a darle al tal Irving una patada voladora que lo mandó por los aires para gran alborozo de los otros dos que pudieron ver unos calzones muy blancos en todo su esplendor, lastima que las monjas no usaran ropa interior sexy.

-Rosette no te esponjes, hoy cumples quince años- Jasón volvió a la carga –Si quieres puedo darte tu besito de felicidades-

-No gracias- la joven exorcista procedió a retirarse después de un suspiro.

-¡Ven Rosette!- Fred corrió hacía ella con las mejillas encendidas -¡Déjame curar tu brazo!-

-No es necesario gracias-

-Bueno déjame darte un abrazo de felicidades-

-Con las palabras me sobran- la chica echó a correr y Fred bajó la mirada al suelo abatido.

-Déjala que es una despistada- Jasón le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su amigo mientras a lo lejos Irving clamaba por algo de ayuda ya que la patada lo había echó atorar la cabeza en la malla –Es bonita y todo eso pero creo que si no le dices de frente tus sentimientos nunca se va a dar cuenta-

-¿Tu crees?- ambos chicos se retiraron con aire abatido a liberar a su amigo y Chrno que seguía observando por encima de la cajuela pasó a retirarse discretamente, últimamente los chicos rondaban a Rosette pero ella solo tenía cabeza para una sola persona.

-¡Ministro Remington!- la chica se dejo abrazar y agasajar por el rubio quien la cargó por los antebrazos y le dio unas tres vueltas antes de ponerla en el suelo y darle un sonoro beso en la frente para gran envidia de las novicias presentes y profundo desencanto para cierto demonio que sintió como literalmente el estomago se le retorcía.

Esa tarde no pudo disfrutar del pastel, ni los dulces ni la alegría que parecía envolver al monasterio entero, estaba demasiado celoso como para disfrutar y Rosette estaba a su vez demasiado feliz para notar el mal humor de su compañero, el ministro Remington no solo la había cargado sino que además había bailado con ella y había besado numerosas veces su frente y sus mejillas, Chrno nunca se daba esas libertades con ella.

¿Por qué Rosette se había enamorado del ministro?, cierto, era bien parecido, amable y elegante ¿Pero no tenía Chrno también esas cualidades?, ¿No era el pequeño demonio un estuche de bondades?, además ¿Quién era el que se pasaba noches en vela si su contratista se sentía mal?, ¿Quién era el que acompañaba a Rosette en sus misiones peligrosas asegurándose de que regresara con vida?, ¿Quién era el que buscaba anhelante a Joshua sin importarle los riesgos?, ¿Quién la amaba mas que a su propia vida?, ¡¿Quién?!.

Pero claro, Rosette estaba en la edad en la que le atraía más un hombre fuerte y valiente que un pequeño que ahora apenas y le llegaba al hombro, claro, a cualquiera le hubiera parecido mas atrayente un hombre de ojos azules y cabello rubio que un pequeño y tierno niño demonio de cabellera violeta.

-Chrno ¿Te pasa algo?- el viejo Elder a través de sus gafas inspeccionó al demonio que llegaba derrotado al taller.

-Nada-

-No mientas-

-En serio- Chrno intentó sonreír pero le salió una mueca forzada.

-Asunto de amores, cuando era joven yo también…- el viejo empezó a delirar pero en ese instante a Chrno una idea le iluminó la cabeza como si de pronto en medio de la oscuridad se hubiese hecho una repentina y hermosa luz.

-¡¿Me enseñaría a escribir?!-

-¿Escribir?- el viejo interrumpió su monologo existencial para observar fijamente al demonio.

-Es que sé leer pero no sé escribir, los demonios no llevamos una educación como podrá imaginarse-

-Ah… ¿Y para que quieres aprender?-

-Bueno… yo…- cuando empezaba a atragantarse con las palabras el viejo soltó una risa escandalosa.

-No te preocupes, te enseñare-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Que raro- Rosette sacudió la cabeza y luego se agacho para recoger una carta que estaba posada en su ventana con un lazo rojo, la palabra _Rosette _escrita en el sobre no dejaba lugar a dudas de que era una carta para ella.

-¡Chrno!- la chica llamó a su amigo cambiándose de ropa en el camino y cuando el demonio apareció azorado en el umbral de la puerta ella le tendió la carta como si en vez de ir dirigida hacía ella fuera dirigida hacía él.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!- el joven de cabello violeta se echó atrás como si el sobre quemara.

-De nuevo me han dejado una carta-

-¿Otra vez?- el chico puso cara de aburrimiento.

-Sí y apuesto lo que quieras a que de nuevo no esta firmada-

-Pues ábrela- el pequeño demonio se rascó una oreja y luego corrió a subirse a la cama cruzándose de piernas sobre el colchón.

_-¡Rosette!_- la chica empezó a leer en voz alta –_Otra vez escribo movido por mis sentimientos, algo que no debería estar sucediendo y sin embargo ocurre_- la joven guardo silencio un momento frunciendo el ceño –Parece que mi "enamorado" esta algo perturbado ¿No crees?-

-Suena como si no le gustara mucho quererte- el chico se encogió de hombros –De seguro que conoce tu carácter de dragón enfurecido y le da miedo-

-¡Cállate idiota!- la chica le arrojó una patada y carraspeando continuó con su lectura –_Sé que eres despistada y no imaginas quien soy, tal vez lo mejor sea continuar así, estar cerca y a la vez lejos- _nuevamente la exorcista guardó silencio, ella no era despistada… bueno no tanto.

-¿Por qué no sigues?- sobre la cama el demonio ladeó graciosamente la cabeza y su trenza violeta columpió tras él.

-Estoy pensando que… tal vez esa persona que me escribe sea muy cercana a mí y tal vez este sufriendo por mi manera despistada de ser…-

-No, no creo- el chico sonrió mientras sus ojos dulces la observaban.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- la rubia entrecerró los ojos mirándolo desconfiada y él soltó un suspiro.

-Porque parece ser que te quiere, con defectos y con virtudes, por lo menos eso me ha parecido-

-Ah…- por un momento muy corto ambos guardaron silencio pero Rosette no era la clase de chica que guardaba sus ideas por mucho tiempo -¡¿Qué tal si es el ministro Remington?!, ¡Tal vez por eso no firma!-

-No, no creo que sea él- en la nuca de Chrno surgió una gran gota de sudor y unas rayas moradas aparecieron bajo sus ojos.

-¡No puedes estar tan seguro!- la chica apretó el sobre contra su pecho y se tiró en la cama riendo como loca provocando con el impulso que su demonio saliera volando por los aires para ir a estamparse en el piso y así mientras Rosette canturreaba y escribía corazoncitos con su nombre y el del ministro entrelazados Chrno se sobaba la cabeza mientras sonreía, una sonrisa del que sabe algo que no esta dispuesto a compartir, porque mientras su contratista estuviera feliz él sería feliz.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, ¿Qué había sucedido con su vida?, ¿Cómo es que todos los actos que habían cometido se habían resumido a esa muerte lenta y nostálgica?

A veces miraba hacía atrás y le parecía que todo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla, encontrar a Azmaria, convivir con Satella, descubrir a Joshua… Joshua, eso era lo que mas les dolía a los dos, el joven rubio con cuernos, el joven que no los había reconocido, el joven que los había atacado.

Al final ¿Había un final feliz para ellos dos?, Rosette había sido manipulada por Aion, Satella había muerto, Joshua tenía la mentalidad de un niño de doce años, la ciudad estaba en caos ¿Por eso era por lo que habían peleado?.

-¡Chrno!, Ayúdame con esto ¿Quieres?- y sin embargo él no sentía que todo estuviese perdido, se habían alejado de todos, juntos en una cabaña, arreglándola, limpiando, riendo, como un matrimonio de recién casados, ah, eso… nunca se habían dicho sus sentimientos ¿Era necesario poner su corazón en palabras?.

-¡Chrno que me voy a caer!- la joven rubia le soltó un golpe indignado en la cabeza a su pactante pero Chrno lo sintió, que sus golpes ya no eran tan fuertes.

-Rosette, por favor- el chico la atrapó antes de que se fuera de sentón al suelo.

-Pues ayúdame- la chica estaba por jalarle el cabello, colgarse de esas hebras violetas pero en el ultimo instante le falló la fuerza y se recargó lentamente en el pecho de su amigo, lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, que no viviría mucho… pero es que había sido tan miserablemente poco… tan poco…

-Rosette- el chico la sacudió suavemente, sentía las escasas energías de su alma que tiritaban dentro de su cuerpo.

-No es nada- la joven sonrió, despacio, sin risas, una nueva sonrisa que había aparecido en ella en esos últimos días.

-¿Segura que quieres quedarte aquí?- el pequeño demonio la abrazó, sus manitas que apenas alcanzaban a rodearla –Tal vez sería mejor volver, ver a Az y a…-

-No- la chica negó con la cabeza, sabía que si volvía todos llorarían por ver su estado, de hecho le preocupaba que la encontraran antes de que pudiera morir, no quería que nadie sufriera más de lo necesario.

-He escuchado…- el demonio apoyó su barbilla sobre el hombro de la rubia –Que ya saben donde estamos, vendrán por nosotros-

-¡No, eso no!- la chica dio un respingo y él giró la vista.

-Tal vez…- pero su pensamiento se cortó como el aire, por un momento todo fue oscuridad y luego al instante siguiente su forma adulta estaba presente.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!- mortalmente asustado el demonio tomó a la chica por los hombros sacudiéndola -¡¿Por qué dejaste libre el sello?!, ¡¿No entiendes que ya no tienes fuerzas esto podría…?!-

-¿Matarme?- la joven sonrió, lentamente subió su mano y acarició la mejilla de su demonio, siempre le había gustado su forma adulta, como que era más sexy, que loca y desubicada debía de estar para tener esa clase de pensamientos en esos momentos.

-Rosette, podemos…- confundido y desesperado el joven intentó poner en marcha mil y un planes pero ella lo cayó poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Estoy agonizando y no quiero hacerlo más del tiempo necesario, además…- sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y se abrazó a él –Este es mi ultimo deseo-

-¿Tú último deseo?- repitió sus palabras como autómata y luego se dejo caer con ella en el regazo, llorando, abrazándola, rugiendo, convulsionándose.

-Todo esta bien- ella pasó su mano por su largo cabello, sintiendo los músculos de su pecho, lo grandes que eran sus garras, lo musculoso de sus brazos.

-¿Cómo va a estar bien?-

-Porque estamos juntos… te quiero…- cuatro años juntos y hasta ahora se armaba de valor para decírselo, sintiéndose tonta se arrebujo contra él, pero entonces como si una nueva vida llegara el corazón de Chrno comenzó a bombear, por ella que le había regalado vida en todos los sentidos, por ella que lo había sacado de la oscuridad, por ella a quien amaba más que a la vida misma.

-Yo… quisiera…- el joven guardó silencio un momento, abrazándola, sintiendo el aroma de su rubio cabello inundar su nariz –Hace tiempo que… quiero cantarte algo, no soy muy bueno…-

-¡Por favor!- la animosidad de la rubia regresó a ella como antaño y apretó los brazos de su pactante observándolo con ojitos de cachorro.

-Yo… bueno…-

-Prometo no reírme- la chica alzó una mano al frente en señal de juramento y él tomó aire, ahí iba el ridículo más grande de su vida.

-Este es un tema que nació en el orfanato y que hizo creer a… un incrédulo corazón que pensó que luego de haber sido lastimado nunca volvería a amar, hoy por fin le doy las gracias al tiempo, un beso-

-¡Pero no estas cantando!- la rubia hizo morritos porque el demonio había dicho lo anterior hablando solemnemente.

-¡Porque esa es la introducción Rosette!- el chico entrecerró los ojos y la joven simplemente se paso una mano por la nuca sonriendo tontamente.

-Ah, bueno, continua-

-Sí, bueno…- carraspeó y ahora sí empezó a cantar, lenta y tímidamente –_Hoy note un instinto algo distinto en que me fije, esa mirada, esa sonrisa que de lejos me diste-_

-¡Hey!- la chica se sonrojó furiosamente -¿Cómo que un instinto?-

-Bueno…- el joven levantó la mirada al techo recordando la primera vez que la muchacha había menstruado y todo lo que él había tenido que pasar –Digamos que me pones las pilas-

-¿Eso es bueno?- como siempre la chica era demasiado ingenua.

-_Quiero decirte mil cosas estamos creciendo, lo has notado yo lo sé, no sé si estoy confundido no te enojes conmigo, creo que te gusto y tú a mi también- _en ese momento el joven demonio le dio la vuelta a su contratista para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, la chica tenía las mejillas al rojo vivo.

-_Solo recuerda el colegio los años de niño, justo a tú lado soy el chico aquel que te vio crecer, que te vio crecer y hacerte mujer-_ Chrno entonces pasó un dedo juguetón por la nariz de la chica quien se estremeció por completo ante la caricia ¿De verdad Chrno había dejado de verla como una chiquilla?.

-_Quizás soy muy callado y nunca te he hablado de esto que siento y ya no aguanto más- _de un momento a otro el joven demonio sujetó a la chica por los hombros y clavó en sus ojos azules sus apasionados ojos dorados_ -¿Cómo es que no te das cuenta de que al solo verte yo que soy tan fuerte empiezo a temblar?, me canse de escribir cartas y dejarlas en tu puerta, nunca supiste quien era no me atreví a firmar- _

-¡Chrno!- la joven se llevó una mano a la boca, su estomago dio un brinco y toda su cabeza se volvió al revés ¿Él era el de las cartas?, ¿Él era quien le escribía y luego oía las cartas con ella escuchando sus desvaríos acerca de que su enamorado era el ministro Remington?.

-¡Chrno, lo siento, yo no sabía…!- sus ojos azules se cristalizaron, no de tristeza sino de ternura pero él la sujeto por los antebrazos y la acercó a él hasta que su nariz pudo recorrer su rostro, su cuello, sintiéndola, disfrutándola.

-_¿Qué mas querías que hiciera?, si me pedías la luna ¡La luna te daba! Para ti nada más- _

-¡Chrno!- sin poder resistirlo por mas tiempo la chica se hundió en sus brazos.

-_Y esta canción de amor, para ti esta canción de amor, para ti esta canción de amor-_

-¡Chrno, te quiero!- la joven levantó la barbilla anhelante, el azul hizo contacto con el dorado, las mejillas de ambos sonrojadas.

-El amor esta donde se encuentra, rara vez donde se busca, yo te busque por todas partes y ya te encontré ahora no te voy a perder-

-Chrno…-

-Canción de amor para mi Rosette- el joven de larga melena violeta sonrió para luego pasar a besar a su doncella, un beso largo, tierno, esperado, ya no importaba si la vida de ambos se acababa, si el tiempo del reloj se terminaba, solo importaba ese momento, siempre habían vivido juntos el momento, así estaba bien.

-Te amo- y ambos se abrazaron porque la palabra les había salido al mismo tiempo, como en los viejos tiempos.

=Fin=

Notas de Okashira Janet: Mi primer fic en esta categoría, de repente se me puso muy melancólico, ¿Qué podemos hacerle?, es Chrno Crusade después de todo, la canción que canta Chrno es "Canción de amor" de Don Omar, lo que pasa es que un día oyéndola me di cuenta que le quedaba perfecto a nuestro demonio favorito, ya me entró la nostalgia voy a llorar.

Bueno, sin más me despido, gracias por leer Ciao

_3 de Enero del 2009 Sábado _


End file.
